


Treehouse Talks

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, End of High School, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Going to college, hinting at more, seniors, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: Talks of the future and leaving the past:"“A toast,” he says, “to getting out of this place,” he finishes with a grin, clinking their packs of juice as best he can, Betty playing along and taking a sip from her straw."





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:   
> _"Betty/Jughead, future fic, the summer before college, talking about those weird mixed feelings of excitement and escape and fear of what comes next? " ___

Betty texts Jughead once she finishes work at Pops. (Her parents wanted something more esteemed, but she just wanted to be able to see her friends.) She is making her way to Jughead’s house when he sends his one-word response:

 **treehouse**.

Betty smiles at the text, returning the phone to her pocket and walking faster.

~

Not long after Jughead sends the text, he hears the sounds of someone climbing up the ladder and sees Betty’s face pop up in the entryway.

“Enough space in here for me?” she asks, hovering on the ladder as Jughead rolls his eyes and shifts slightly over. It’s not a tiny space, just small, and there’s plenty of room for them to sit, just not stand. Jughead has laid out a blanket to add some comfort to the harsh wood, and passes Betty a juice box.

“A toast,” he says, “to getting out of this place,” he finishes with a grin, clinking their packs of juice as best he can, Betty playing along and taking a sip from her straw.

“College,” she hums, “we will both miss it here though,” she adds, grinning, “how will you ever part with Pop Tate?”

Jughead groans, thinking of burgers, “now I’m hungry,” he says, rolling his head in faux-agony.

Betty produces two wrapped burgers from her bag, still warm since she got them after her shift, “thought you might be,” she laughs as Jughead dives at the outstretched offering, moaning into the burger obnoxiously.

“I do want to get out of here,” Jughead says between bites, “but Pop Tate’s will be one of the few things I miss,” Betty offers him a napkin as she munches on her burger, tilting her head at his last comment.

She swallows he bite, “so you will miss other things,” Betty states.

“Few things,” he clarifies.

“Well I will miss seeing everyone every day, and how it’s easy to know everyone,” Betty thinks about all of the experiences in her past, “but maybe not how everyone knows everything,” she winces, and Jughead laughs.

“Definitely not gonna miss that,” he snorts, and Betty waits. He gets the hint that she wants him to say some of what he will miss, “well, what you said,” she looks unamused, “and you, of course,” he adds, and she smiles brightly, “who else will deal with me and bring me burgers?”

Betty punches him lightly in the shoulder as he feigns self-defence, bringing her in to lean into his side.

“In all seriousness,” he sighs, “I don’t know how I’ll do it without you.”

Betty grabs his hand and turns her head to look at him, “we aren’t dying Juggie,” she says, then adds softly, “you better visit me,” as she pokes him in the chest.

“Same here,” he pokes her in the shoulder, then turns to face her, saying, “we can facetime too,” and she nods.

Both feeling hopeful, Jughead leans his forehead on hers, and says, “we will never lose touch.”

Betty nods her head slowly, keeping their heads together, and kisses him on the cheek.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> most of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
